The increasing number of vehicles in the world puts high demands on the behaviour of the driver in order to avoid accidents and traffic congestion. Monitoring and assessing driver behaviour has been done by law enforcement units to penalise bad behaviour. However, monitoring a long term good behaviour has also been done in order to promote, for example, reduced fuel consumption or reduced speed and acceleration in order to avoid accidents.
US 2008/0243558 (D1) describes a system for monitoring driving behaviour with feedback. The preferred embodiment involves monitoring a vehicle's position, direction and acceleration as an indicator of driving behaviour. This is done using GPS equipment or on-vehicle sensors. The driving behaviour is reported back to the driver or forward to data centres and possibly rewarding good driving behaviour. The central data processing centre aids in giving real-time feedback and potential real-time rewards to good drivers. An example of a reward is reduced insurance premiums.
WO 2012/156909 (D2) describes a method of implementing a fuel related reward for a driver of a motor vehicle and a system therefore. A telematics device installed in the vehicle monitors speed, acceleration etc and transmits data to a server over a communication network. The data is transmitted either real-time or periodically. The data is analyzed and a driving score is determined. If receiving a good score, the driver is rewarded with a fuel refund.